


Moving on

by StarliteNights



Series: AU Dixon Living [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex, cum, incest sex, lube is important, recovering addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarliteNights/pseuds/StarliteNights
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys." 

Merle hates him. He's a middle aged dad with thinning hair and a genuine smile that unnerves him. His poor bike, as shitty as it is, was his. One of the few things he could call his own, doomed to sit in this asshats garage as a pet project. 

"S'rry Mer'." Daryl nudges his shoulder with his own. 

"Tha's it" he folds his arms across his chest and sighs. Watches this cheerful man load his baby up and take her away. "Had t'be done."

"Yeah, I know. Jus', wish you coulda' kept it." Daryl's watching him outta the corner of his eye, he's been doing that a lot the last while. Keeping an eye on him. He can't blame him.

He shrugs, trying to act like it doesn't bother him as much as it does. At least they got more for her then they thought they would. It's not a fortune but it'll get them so far, as long as their careful. 

"Come on, got shit to do."

They pile into their old rig and head home. Their already packed up, there's not much to take with them and if Merle's being honest they could leave today. But they agreed on a few more days. He's kinda grateful they'll have the time. He's gonna miss it. 

Their leaving the trailer behind. Can't afford to break the truck and it would probably be more hassle then it's worth. Still it hurts to have to say goodbye. They sold the tv yesterday to some pimple faced teen who wanted it for some old game system or something. They thought about selling Daryl's crossbow too, but until things get real tough they'll wait. He'd hate to make Daryl part with it. It's been an extension of his little brother since he bought it for him on his fifteenth birthday. It was second hand but Daryl had acted like it was pure gold. 

"S'pose we could cook up that last bit of roast, have sandwiches in the morning' with the leftovers?" Daryl's got one arm hanging out the window, his eyes squinted against the afternoon sun. 

"Good 'nough." Its best they finish off the food that can't travel with them rather then waste it. They've picked up a few things in town, mostly quick snack things they can eat in the truck. They'll pick up any big meals they want from where ever they can along the way, not that they even know where their going in the first place. They've got a general direction picked, but where they'll truly end up is anyone's guess. One things for sure, come hell or high water they'll never set foot back in their home town. Their setting course as far fucking from it as they can. Fuck that place and the horse it rode in on and everybody else with it. 

It's been dry and hot as hell the last few days, leaving the old dirt road leading up to their place a dust cloud of stifling heat. It's just dippin into late afternoon when they pull up to the trailer. He's not sure about Daryl but for once he's looking forward to a shower. 

They sit there a moment before he's had enough of baking in the pick up. His door swings open wide with a whine and he steps out with a sigh, gravel crunching under the weight of his boot. 

Daryl seems content to sit and cook apparently, based upon the fact that he hasn't moved an inch. He's slumped down in his seat with his elbow perched on the open window gnawing at his thumb nail. Boy looks lost in thought til their eyes meet.

"You plannin' on gettin' out sometime today, or you gonna cook yourself in there for dinner?"

Daryl snorts and even rewards him with that lil smirk of his. "Still end up better then anything you can cook, that's for damn sure."

Merle scoffs as he reaches for the door. "See if I make you any coffee in the morning, ungrateful lil' shit."

He can hear Daryl snickering behind him even as he steps inside. First thing he does is crack open a window. They've been gone since late morning and the air inside has turned thick with heat. Next step is to grab the roast out of the fridge and toss it by the sink for Daryl to find along with a beer that he leaves on the counter next to it. Plus one for himself. 

He pulls off his sweat stained shirt and takes a swig after popping off the top. Daryl's setting things up outside to get supper started based on the grumbling he can hear, leaving Merle to his own devices. 

He makes his way to the back of their trailer and takes his beer with him. Slips inside the tiny ass bathroom and takes a good look at himself in the mirror. His starting to put on the weight he had lost but he still looks sick. Not as sick as before, just, not healthy. Like he has the flu or something. He still doesn't feel the best if he's honest, but that's not something Daryl needs to know. He's put him through enough the last few weeks. He can suffer the next little bit himself. 

He pointedly ignores the patch job on the opposite wall that covers a fist sized hole.

He still craves the drugs. Still has that itch digging at the back of his head but the longer he goes without, the easier it gets to think. It's not like the cravings go away or even really get easier or less intense, it just gets easier to remember why he's not going back. Cause he's not. Doesn't matter how bad it gets, he won't. Promised himself, and more importantly he promised Daryl. If there's one damn promise he'll keep its one he makes to him. At the very least he'll try. 

He finishes off his beer between stripping off the rest of his things before hopping into the small standing shower.

 

Dinners pretty good. Daryl's got this way of making things outta nothing, Merle never could figure it out. He's tried to cook, several times and each one has somehow ended more inedible then the last. Don't get him wrong he can do the bare basics. Like toast. He can do toast. Stuff over a camp fire on a stick can end up mostly not black as well, so he counts that as a win too. But Daryl just, poof, decent food. It's not fancy restaurant quality, but that shits never worth the price anyways. It's good in a homey kinda way. They've got roast with potatoes and some corn on the side. All in all it's damn good. 

They clean up most of it afterwards but somehow leave some of it to be finished in the morning. Sue him, he's lazy. Without the tv there's not really much for them to do until Daryl digs out the deck of cards. A few rounds later, a couple more beer and it's a decent evening. One could even call it relaxing. 

"Goddammit!"

"Hah, brother your as easy to read as a newbie. Gotta work on tha' poker face boy, didn' I teach ya' better then tha'?"

Relaxing for him at least.

"Man, your cheat'n, ya' gotta be." Daryl's all huffed up on the other side of their table, arms crossed and surly. His cards cast down on the table in front of him.

"Who me? Nah, come on now Darlina don't be like tha." He gives him a big shit eating grin.

"Your such an ass, ya' know tha?" 

"Awwwww" Merle leans forward and rests his chin in the cup of his hand. "Loves it when you sweet talk lil ol' Merle."

Daryl snorts and rolls his eyes, starts picking up their discarded cards and working em into a pile. "Idiot."

They've come a long way. The last while had left them tense and unsure. Both of them wanting to get back to normal and neither of them sure on how to do it. Slowly, things have started to relax again. They've started joking and poking at each other like they used too. It's familiar and easy, and so very welcome after everything else.

"Come on dumbass, let's get ta' bed." Daryl's putting their empty bottles over in the box by the door, already half full of other bottles from before. 

"Mmm ya did take me for dinner after all, suppose it's the least I could do." He makes sure to give him a real heated look with it.

Daryl ignores the comment as he makes his way back to the bathroom. 

Right. Not getting laid then, again.

While they've been getting back to normal on everything else, sex hasn't been a part of it. Regardless of Merle's insistent advances and ludicrous comments. No dice. Nothing. He gets that he fucked up and that he deserves a little punishment. So he doesn't push, not really. 

They still sleep side by side, technically more Merle on his back and Daryl half over him. Which is better then him having to sleep on the sofa like a pussy whipped husband, but still. Daryl's there, their both there together and it's great. He won't admit it but it's comforting feeling his weight. Sometimes too much cause the fucker decides Merle's become not just a pillow but the mattress instead. Which is fine, who needs to breathe anyways. 

Is Daryl still mad? Of course he's mad but is he REALLY mad? What if he just doesn't need him like that anymore, doesn't want him? Can't stand the thought because of what he did? Is he selfish for taking what he can get, and wanting more besides?

What happens if he finds somebody else? 

He hears the toilet flush and hauls himself to his feet. As he's making his way back towards the bed he sees Daryl's pack of cigarettes on the counter and figures why not? It's cooled off outside in the dim light of the night, still warm but not suffocating. He lights up and sits his ass down on the step of the small patio. The old wood could use a new coat of stain, not that it would matter with them leaving and all. 

He's been smoking since his late teens. Picked up the bad habit like every other, quick and with a fierceness. It was his and he'd do what he liked. He liked booze, so he'd drink. He didn't nessarily like smoking it's self, more the rush of nicotine that followed but still, he'd smoke because he wanted too.

The familiar weight of smoke in his lungs is settling. It's a mindless habit, a repeat of action that's more muscle memory then anything at this point. 

Like everything else used to be, til he fucked it up. There used to be a pattern, a normalcy to everything they did. Now it's all tits up. There's no plan, not really, just a vague idea of what they have to do. Cause he has to get out of here. Even if his dipshit of a supplier doesn't come looking, and even as much as he'd like to stay, he needs to leave. He needs to step back and move on. Start over. It worked the first time, and he hopes it'll work again. 

The screen door still hasn't been greased, so it doesn't take much to hear when Daryl joins him outside. He sits down beside him, thigh flush with his own.

"Ya' a'right?"

Course he's checking in, it's all he's done lately. 

"Yeah." He offers what's left of the cigarette, probably only two half decent pulls but Daryl takes it anyways. 

They sit a while listening to the night life around them. Daryl flicks the butt down by his feet when he's done and crushes it under his heel. He leans forward with his elbows braced on his knees and links his fingers together. 

Merle leans forward to do the same, and if he just so happens to lean more into Daryl then before well, ain't like anybody's watching. 

It's just them out here. Hopefully it's only gonna be them for a nice while longer too. 

He'll take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part won't be long coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to Merle's disgusting morning breath shouldn't be as wonderful as it is. 

Daryl's always been an early riser, mostly due to having to be up and out of the house if he didn't want a new set of bruises. It's not surprising that the suns just starting to rise based on the dull light filtering through the open window. The temperatures already starting to go up in the trailer, meaning it's gonna be another hot one today. They don't really have anything planned, nor anything to do really. Just enjoy their last day in the only real home they've ever known. 

He wishes they could stay, but Merle's dealer has been asking around and he'll only take his excuses for so long. Merle knows too much to just walk away scott free, and chances are he owes him something too. It won't be long before he tracks them back to their home, and then what? Their best bet is to move on, regardless of how much they want to stay. They have today though, and the night that follows. They'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. No lingering around like a bunch of pussyfoot girls. They'll suck it up and get over it.

His legs are tangled with Merle's, his head resting on his big brothers chest with his hand tucked up under his chin. Merle's got his head tipped back, mouth open and rasping in sleep. He looks better, not yet his old self but getting there. Day by day, a little closer. Eventually they'll really get past all this and it'll be nothing more then a bad dream.

Merle grunts, his mouth closing as his head rolls to the side. His brow scrunches up as he shifts, groaning deep in his chest his eyes squint open only to close again. "T' Fuckin' early." 

He hums in agreement but stays where he is, content to lay there with Merle and lazily spend the morning for once. Normally he's up starting breakfast and waiting on Merle to get some coffee. 

Despite Merle's recent change in health he's still decently fit. Not as much as before but that won't take long to fix either. His brothers always been stocky, he might be lazy most of the time but the work he does mange to do is normally hard labour. 

He's solid beneath him and warm. Both of them are stripped down to their underwear to stay cool enough to sleep at night, leaving practically nothing between them. Meaning Merle's hard length isn't difficult to notice. 

They haven't gotten up to anything lately due to Daryl's blatant avoidance. It's not that he doesn't want Merle, he does. It's not that he doesn't want sex in general either, Merle's not the only one wanting some. He's just, things are weird, tense. The first time he said no Merle hadn't even really asked. It had been a silent nudge, testing the waters, and he had just shrugged it off. Hadn't wanted to just drop the baggage of the whole situation and move on like nothing had transpired. Cause that shit had meant something. Had left a mark that wasn't visible and he didn't know how to handle it all. 

Now, while that mark is still there, it's healing. Bit by bit, the same as Merle. How is he supposed to initiate things after denying for weeks? Merle doesn't even seriously ask anymore, rather he jokingly pokes at it. Like he doesn't want it himself anymore. Or like he thinks that Daryl doesn't want it. Cause Daryl did say no, over and over again and Merle didn't push but now he means yes? Sorta? He's still not a hundred percent certain, but he can't not have Merle forever either. Especially with his morning wood poking at his stomach as they doze together. 

How did they manage it the first time? He knows what happened but how did it really get to that point? They had been pretty fucking loaded, enough that Daryl's surprised they managed to successfully do anything at all and then remember it the next morning. Parts of it, not all of it. Still.

In the end he doesn't do anything. Merle drifts off again in the increasing warmth of the morning and Daryl leaves him to it. 

There's no eggs but bacon and toast is more then they had growing up, it'll do just fine now. Normally he cooks outside, and while this morning might be heating up, he should be able to handle this inside without sweating them out. The smell of food is what seems to wake Merle the second time as he stumbles out from the bed and back to the bathroom with a grumble. Daryl puts on the kettle and tosses some bread into the toaster. He's starting to dish it up on two plates when Merle trudges back out and digs through the cupboard for the coffee. 

They end up out on the front step, elbows and knees bumping as they eat. When their finished the plates are stacked and laid behind them, the two of them sipping coffee and sharing a cigarette. Merle can't really stomach a full one, and Daryl's been trying to cut back a bit after his drastic increase in the habit lately. That and they probably won't be able to afford it as much soon. 

"Think we'll ever come back?" He's not sure why he asks, but it's been on his mind lately. 

"Can't say for sure." Merle tips his mug back, draining the last of his coffee. "Maybe, someday. Wouldn't count on it."

That's what he thought. Not something he really wanted to hear, that's it though. Shit all they can do about it. 

He picks up their dishes and heads in to clean em up, wouldn't leave it to Merle on account of the fact it would never get done. 

He spends most of the day tidying and he's not all too sure as to why. Not like it's gonna matter any, they'll be gone probably for good come morning. Ain't nobody else gonna be moving in after they leave, it's just gonna sit here and slowly decay. The thought makes him sad, which is ridiculous as the place isn't in the best shape as is. 

Merle doesn't do much, which isn't different from any other day. Mostly sits around watching Daryl in place of watching the tv they used to own. At some point he steps out and starts poking at the truck. Does a quick look over to make sure it won't die the minute they set out. 

It's a slow day that builds in anticipation for tomorrow. There's nothing to do and too much at the same time. They could pack the truck up tonight, but for some reason they don't. There're bags filled with their clothes back by the bed, ready to be grabbed first thing. The snacks and junk are left on the counter ready to go as well, and other then that there's Daryl's crossbow and a few nick nacks. That's it. Their whole life packed up and ready to go.

They have sandwiches for a late lunch and play a few games of cards to pass the time. Merle still kicks his ass yet he manages to win one round, though Merle might have let him have it. 

They drink the few beers they had left in the fridge and clear out the last of the food for dinner. 

Late into the evening they sit around the fire pit outside. It's still a tad too hot for this but they do it anyways. This was always Daryl's favourite. He's sat between Merle's legs leaned back into his chest with his brothers arms wrapped around him. It's definitely too hot out for this. He's sweating and the flames dancing in front of him only make it worse. He's gonna miss this the most. They sit there restocking the fire, telling stories and joking around late into the night. As if prolonging going to sleep can stop the morning from coming. 

The fire dies down again, more coals then actual flames. 

"S'pose we should head inta' bed, gonna be a long day tomorrow." Merle rests his chin on the top of his head.

He sighs, even if Merle's right he doesn't want to move. 

They put out whats left of the coals heat and head inside. Merle dips into the bathroom and Daryl starts to strip down for bed. It's hotter tonight then it was yesterday and he gets down to his underwear before climbing up into bed. He lays there waiting for Merle to finish up when he thinks, fuck it, it's not like Merle hasn't seen any of it before and pulls them off as well. The blankets still bunched up at the bottom of the bed from this morning, it's not like either of them to make the damn thing. The windows still open from yesterday, though there's no breeze coming it stops the room from growing stuffy. 

He stretches out while he can, starfishes across the bed before Merle comes to claim his share. Throws one hand over his eyes to block the light coming in from the main area, and leaves the other spayed out beside him. He listens to the water running from the bathroom followed by the door creaking open. Can imagine Merle stripping off his shirt on the way by the sound of rustling fabric. Hears the light click off and the clinking of his brothers belt as he nears the bedroom. He's peaking through his fingers when Merle comes in. His jeans riding low and hanging open, belt and zipper undone. 

He's always liked the look of Merle. Stocky, broad shoulders and a mean face when he's not laughing. A spattering of chest hair and a treasure trail leading down into the band of his grey boxers. He can feel himself growing hard and thinking about what lies beneath those layers of clothing isn't helping. 

Merle seems oblivious to his state of undress, just carries on getting ready for bed. Sits on the edge of his side of the bed after dropping his jeans to the floor and pulls his socks from his feet. He doesn't even glance over his shoulder when he nudges Daryl's knee to get him to shift over so he can lay down. It's only when he rolls to face him, mouth half open as if he's about to say something that he realizes Daryl's completely naked and hard. Probably only notices at that point because Daryl's slowly fisting his own length but hey, he sees and that's what matters. Maybe that's how they pulled it off the first time. Blatant want.

"Shit." Merle grunts under his breathe and goes still. He watches as Daryl twist his fist at the head and bucks a little into his own grasp. 

Daryl hums in the back of his throat and does it again, a slow pull from the base of his dick to the top, flicking his thumb around the head. 

Merle watches with rapt attention, his own cock growing hard and tenting the fabric at his crotch. He licks his lips and gives a glance up at Daryl's eyes before slipping a hand past the waistband to grip himself. 

"Take em' off." He wants to see him. Wants to watch precum pearl and slide down his thick length. Merle always gets so wet, it's addicting to see. 

Merle grunts and shifts to compile. Pulls his hand out and grabs the band, pushes it down past his knees and kicks em off. He's not wet yet but a minute into things and he will be. He'll be dripping precum all over the damn place. 

Merle settles back next to him and Daryl rolls into his side. The backs of their hands brush from where their pulling at themselves and it's good. 

He wants more though. Tips his head up and captures Merle's lips with his own and wastes no time before slipping his tongue in to meet his brothers. It's been so long since they've done this and for good reason. Now that their here though it's not enough. He can't get enough, he wants Merle closer. Wants him over him and in him, wants to feel his weight settled over him and bearing down. 

He twists one arm up around Merle's neck and lets go of himself to twine the other around to his back. Pulls him closer and more insistent until he's where he wants him. Merle pulls away long enough to look down at him eyes asking, and yes. Yeah please? He wants him. 

Merle gives a little nod and digs around at the side of the bed before coming up with half a bottle of lube. Where Merle ever finds the time to buy the shit in the first place he doesn't know, and he doesn't care. Long as they have it he's happy.   
Anal with spit sure as hell ain't the best, they learned that lesson the first time. Didn't stop them really, but it prepared them a little more for the second. 

The first finger is uncomfortable, it's been awhile and he knows it's gonna take a little more prep then usual because of it. The second is about the same and a tad too fast. Merle's inpatient and so is he but they try to take it easy. Merle leans forward to kiss him and dips down to mouth at his neck when he needs to catch his breath. 

He's missed this. Feeling Merle's hands and mouth all over him, being caged in and feeling safe because of it. It's good. It's so fucking good. The stretch from Merle's scissoring fingers preps him enough for a third with more lube. It's still a tad to quick, the burn is there but it's still good. It's all good.

"Fuck Mer..." His cocks hard and flushed dragging against Merle's core as he hovers above him. "Please."

"Easy, I gotcha' lil' brother. Merle's gotcha'." He whispers sweet endearments and filthy phrases into his ear. Kisses across his throat and down his chest, nips and bites and sucks at his nipple til it's raw. Switches over to the other one as he works his fingers out and gropes around for the bottle. 

"Lookit' cha' all pretty and all for me." Merle's kiss is slow and deep, one hand reaching up to twist in his hair. 

He hears the cap click open and Merle pulls back to coat his cock in slick. He wants him. Passes his hands up and down Merle's chest, stopping to flick at a nipple and smirking when Merle jolts. 

"Hurry up. Wantchu'."

"Bossy little thing." Merle grumbles but does as he's asked and lines himself up. The push in is a slow glide, it's still a bit of a stretch but Merle watches. Makes sure he's not hurting him and things shift. It's not so much a rush or a quick fumble anymore. When Merle bottoms out they sit a second. 

Daryl winds his arms up behind Merle's shoulders and pulls him down. Their nose to nose and the weight of Merle is perfect. 

He's got his own forearms braced alongside Daryl's head, both hands slipping into his over grown hair, hands framing his face. He tips his head and notches their mouths back together in a languid kiss. A slow roll of tongues and plucking lips. 

Daryl moans into it and hitches his legs up around Merle's waist, uses the leverage to grind himself down onto him. Merle gets the message and starts rolling thrusts up into him. It's deep but not rushed. Like an old dance they've done a thousand times before. The mattress creaks beneath them and not for the first time Daryl's glad their out here all alone. Nobody to over hear what their doing. It's just them and this thing between them. 

"Fuck, yer' tight." Merle hisses in his ear, and yeah by the feel of the stretch he bet he is. 

Their squished together enough that every thrust has his cock dragging against Merle. With his brother hitting his spot at every other thrust it's not gonna take him too long. With the way Merle's starting to pick up the pace he's not looking to last either. 

His thrusts are growing shorter and faster, he ends up sitting up and back on his haunches for a better angle. Daryl twists one hand in the bed sheet and wraps the other around himself. Works his cock fast and hard as Merle starts giving it to him good. The trailers shaking around them and he's getting pretty loud. Can't help it, with the way things are Merle's ramming at his prostate and it's too much. The beds squealing and Merles groaning through laboured breath when he cums. Thick stripes up across his chest and Merle doesn't stop. Rails him faster and fuck it's loud. It's no more then twenty seconds before Merle gets really erratic and screws his eyes shut as Daryl feels him pulse. Fills him up with hot thick cum and gasps for air as he shudders through it. 

He tips forward and braces himself over him, forehead to forehead. Noses brushing and sharing sex stale air. Daryl holds the side of his face thumb brushing just below his eye and this. This thing. It's perfect and too much at the same time. Too much to put into words but Merle knows. Merle knows and he knows and they kiss sweet and soft both to out of breath for anything more. 

They clean up with Daryl's shirt from the floor, and he'll have to grab a shower before they head out in the morning or deal with dried cum all over him the entire day. Merle rolls onto his back and Daryl tucks in against him. Nuzzles his head up under his chin and kisses at his neck. Merle drapes an arm around him and drops a kiss to the top of his head. 

They don't need to say it. They know.


End file.
